


Love is Worth the Risk

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Post 3x15 Ava gets hurt trying to deal with an anachronism and Gary goes to the Waverider for help





	Love is Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avalance fic, I just had to write something after that episode gave me so many Feelings™  
> Hope you enjoy!

It has been three days since Mallus had taken over and Sara had hurt multiple members of her team, the people she was supposed to protect. Three days since Ava had guided her way back, and three days since she broke Ava’s heart so she couldn’t harm it later. Three days where she had wanted nothing more than to take back her words and have Ava in her arms again. Three days of putting on a brave face for her team, fixing anachronisms and being a captain when she needs to be, and three days of breaking apart on the side of her bed reserved for Ava, in the darkness of her room where she allows herself to feel everything she keeps locked away during the day. She knows breaking up with Ava was the right thing to do, it had to be the right thing to do, Sara was dangerous and the closer she let herself be to Ava, the bigger the risk of Ava getting hurt, and the worse Sara could hurt her. And Sara just couldn’t, wouldn’t risk hurting Ava.

She’s brought out of her thoughts when a bright portal opens inside her room. For a second her heart stops and she hopes with every fiber of her being that it’s Ava, when she sees Gary instead her heart falls but she thinks it’s for the better, despite how much she wants to see Ava, has missed Ava these past few days, seeing her would just make everything that much harder to bear. She sits up in the bed, tries her best to hide how red her eyes are and puts on her Captain of the Waverider, Leader of the Legends face.

“What can I do for the bureau?” Her voice is hoarse, but shows no other sign of Sara’s feelings. The feelings have been locked away until she’s alone once more, for now she can’t afford to be just Sara. Sara is prepared to go round up the team, hear whatever anachronism Gary needs help with and maybe hit something really really hard. She is not prepared for the words Gary ends up speaking.

“It’s director Sharpe. We were dealing with a level 8 when she got shot. I didn’t know who better to turn to, we have to go quick, she needs help.” Sara only needs to hear that Ava is in trouble before she’s working on autopilot, she’s put on shoes and found her bo staff before Gary’s finished talking. 

“Open a portal.” She orders Gary, she doesn’t quite know why he didn’t already have one ready,  _ Ava is in danger _ . “Gideon, tell the rest of the team to follow.” She doesn’t stick around to hear the ‘Right away captain’ that Gideon offers to let her know she had been heard before she’s through the portal Gary opened. It takes her to the middle of what looks to be an overgrown city, when or where Sara doesn’t know, not that she quite cares. She sees about three bodies on the ground, she couldn’t tell if they were breathing but they had definitely gotten the bad end of the fight, or at least that’s what she thinks until she hears ragged breathing and a second later her eyes fall on Ava. She’s got her hands covering a wound on her stomach and her eyes are dropping. She let’s out a weak “Sara?” before her eyes fully closes and Sara’s sprinting towards her and collecting her in her arms, all the while repeating the words “I’m here, I got you, you’ll be fine,”. She hears a portal opening and a second later her team comes through with Gary, she tells them to help Gary properly fix the anachronism as she herself sprints for the new portal leading back to the waverider. She registers someone following her but doesn’t care to check who, getting Ava to safety is the only thing that matters.

“Gideon prep the med bay!”

“Already on it captain.” is the reply she gets. The trip to the med bay is a blur that Sara doesn’t really remember, she lays Ava down on one of the beds and begs Gideon to fix her, inbetween her still repeating “you’re gonna be okay, you’re safe now, you’ll be alright” to Ava, despite the other woman being in no condition to hear her. She feels a soft hand on her shoulder, before she’s being pushed down into a chair next to Ava. Her hand instinctively goes to rest right above Ava's heart, the way Ava’s done for her so many times.

“You have to come back to me, I need you, remember?”

She sits like that for hours, at some point she registers the rest of her team coming back, everyone coming in to check on their captain and the director of the time bureau. At some point she gets a blanket thrown over her shoulders and there’s food and something to drink next to her but she hasn’t touched it, her right hand still resting above Ava’s heart, eyes never leaving her face. At the back of her mind it occurs to her that she’s no longer hiding her feelings from her team, she’s no longer captain of the Waverider, professional pain in the ass of the time bureau. She’s Sara Lance and someone she cares for greatly has been badly injured. She can’t find any strength to try to hide anything though, Ava is hurt and Sara can’t help but think that she should’ve been there, would’ve been there if she hadn’t broken Ava’s heart three days prior. Ava and Gary should never have gone alone to deal with a level 8 and Sara knows that Ava would have usually given her a call first, Sara should’ve been there and Ava should’ve been fine. At one point someone tries to pull Sara up from the chair, she can hear someone say something about ‘force feeding if you don’t eat soon’ but without even thinking she’s managed to push whoever it was away, she refuses to leave Ava’s side. Gideon’s almost sure that Ava will make a full recovery, her wound had already healed, she just has to wake up.

“Please come back, I need you.” Sara doesn’t know how many times she’s said it, hasn’t counted, but after the last one she suddenly feels a hand wrap around the hand that’s resting above Ava’s heart. Ava’s eyes slowly blink open and Sara gets up for the first time in hours, careful not to remove her hand, and leans over Ava.

“You came back.” she breathes out, relief coating every word.

“You needed me.” Ava’s voice is weak but the words make Sara’s heart flutter and new tears find their way to her eyes. A second later a thumb is brushing away tears from her cheek, even though new tears replace the old ones right after. Sara doesn’t know what comes over her but she leans down and presses her lips to Ava’s, just for a second before she pulls back, knows she shouldn’t have, they broke up,  _ she _ broke up with Ava and she has no right to kiss her. She’s about to pull completely away from her when the grip on her right hand tightens, and the hand that has been brushing away her tears moves to rest on the back of her head. Her grip is still weak all things considered, but the mere action of it was enough for Sara to stop, she couldn’t bring herself to deny Ava.

“I’m sorry.” she whispers. “I shouldn’t have.”

“Stop.” Ava’s voice has grown stronger, more forceful.

“You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone safe, someone who can give you a normal life, someone good through and through.”

“Sara shut up and let me talk.” Sara blinks away tears and just stares at Ava, her mouth no longer moving. “If I wanted safe I would have found a normal girl with a normal job who knew nothing of time travel, or anachronisms or what it feels like to have people depend on you with their life every day. I didn’t choose safe, or normal, Sara, I chose you. I chose the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met, the woman who’s part death sure, but also a leader, captain of the Waverider, protector of time, the woman who would willingly die for every single member of her team, and even complete strangers. The woman who can be infuriating at times, the woman who sometimes makes me question if I want to punch her or kiss her. The woman who sometimes screws things up for the better. I chose you Sara. I want you.” Ava’s eyes have started to tear up as well, and all through talking she’s staring right into Sara’s eyes, Sara feels like she’s staring into her very soul, and what Sara says next breaks Ava’s heart.

“How?” It’s barely a whisper, and Sara looks so lost and broken and afraid. Ava clutches the hand above her heart even tighter, uses her other hand to guide Sara’s face down so their foreheads are touching.

“Because you, Sara Lance, are amazing. You may be a chainsaw in history, but you’re nothing short of incredible, how could I not fall in love with you, how could I ever want to be with someone else.” The hand that’s been gripping Sara’s hand above her heart moves, and Ava places it in the exact same position but above Sara’s own heart, and Sara leans down again to press her lips against Ava’s. It’s selfish, she thinks to herself, and she should lean back, should make sure she can’t hurt Ava more than she already has, but it’s hard to think when Ava, beautiful, amazing, wonderful, selfless Ava Sharpe, is asking her not to go, is telling her that she believes Sara could ever deserve someone like her, and Zari’s words run through her mind, ‘At the end of the day, love is worth the risk.”. So she brings her other hand to Ava’s cheek, still not moving her right hand away, and presses her lips even harder against Ava’s with a promise to try her best to not hurt her, and to not let her go again. And she makes Ava promise to tell her when she decides to go after a high level anachronism on her own so Sara can come with, so they can have each other’s backs. And for the first time in 3 days, Sara feels happy and like she’s home.


End file.
